


Fill the Vessel

by Gefionne



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Force rituals, M/M, Rimming, Virgin!Kylo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 14:00:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10720734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gefionne/pseuds/Gefionne
Summary: By ancient rite, Kylo Ren must become the Vessel, overflowing with the raw power of the Force. But the rite requires a physical act as well. The Knights of Ren, after garbing Kylo in the finest silks and jewels, seek someone to fill the Vessel intimately. To Kylo’s surprise, the Knights produce General Hux.A fill forthiskyluxhardkinks prompt





	Fill the Vessel

**Author's Note:**

> The Prompt: Kylo takes part in an ancient Force ritual where he takes the role of 'Vessel'. he is reverently made up and adorned with jewels and sweet smelling oils by the knights of Ren. He is then placed on an altar waiting for whomever the Knights have chosen to 'fill the vessel' as it were. To his surprise Hux shows up. And Hux... well mark him down as equally surprised but also weirded out and horny!

The scent of the sacred oils was cloying, overwhelming Kylo’s senses and making his eyes water. He was standing on a dais at the center of the incense-filled preparation chambers, holding as still as he could as his Knights of Ren anointed him from shoulders to ankles. They chanted softly as they worked, invoking the rites that would ensconce Kylo in the raw Force, until he was brimming with it.

The Filling of the Vessel was, according to his master, one of the most ancient ceremonies performed by Force-sensitives. It predated both the Jedi and Sith, harkening back to a bygone era when civilization on the human-inhabited planets was far less refined. It was meant to connect the subject more deeply to the Force than could any meditation or training, but it was not an easy rite. It required the utmost focus, dedication of mind, and, perhaps the most trying, physical supplication. Kylo would be made to accept penetration as a means of being filled bodily.

At first, he had balked. He had never had cause or desire to give his body to anyone. He had been raised as a Jedi, forbidden attachment, and when he had taken up the mantle of Supreme Leader Snoke’s apprentice, his attention had been on his learning, not on his baser urges. He took care of himself efficiently and in the solitude of his quarters. It had served him well throughout his twenty-nine years. But now he would be forced to let someone—not of his own choosing, but of the Knights’—bend him over the hewn marble altar in the adjacent chamber in the ancient temple and, as it would be said in common Basic, fuck him.

Kylo was willing to submit to his master’s will in order to learn, but he was relieved when Snoke told him the master was not to take part in the ceremony. He was not even permitted to watch it, though the Knights were to attend to Kylo throughout. He had been glad for his mask in the audience; it concealed his flush of humiliation. He would be put lewdly on display for his Knights. And yet he had agreed to it. It meant it would increase his power, his ability to crush the scavenger girl, his uncle, and anyone else who stood in his way. He had endured far worse physical pain and mental anguish than he would face now.

He had expected to quietly slip away from the _Finalizer_ in his command shuttle with the Knights, but Snoke had ordered the First Order’s flagship to the planet Orrun, where the rite was to take place. Kylo had had to explain, in the vaguest of terms, the purpose of their deployment there to the man he had the misfortune of sharing a command with: General Armitage Hux. Hux had looked at him with the usual disdain, pursing his pale lips distastefully.

“I will, of course, do as the Supreme Leader commands,” he had said to Kylo as they stood together in the small conference room on Desk 16, “but I do expect you to do whatever archaic Force nonsense you must do hastily so we can return to our _important_ duties.”

The now-familiar indignation rose in Kylo’s chest as Hux once again dismissed the Force. He had no notion of its intricacies or potential power, and he made no effort to learn more about it. Kylo found that Hux’s determination to remain ignorant frustrated him more than anything else. For some reason, that he had been unable to decipher since he had met Hux, he wanted the general to show interest in him and his role aboard the _Finalizer_. That he staunchly refused to do so was infuriating.

“It shouldn’t take more than a full cycle,” Kylo had said, guff through his vocoder. “Our business shouldn’t detain you for long.”

Hux had lifted his chin haughtily before giving a curt nod. “I’ll hold you to that, Ren,” he said before taking his leave.

Kylo had remained in the room for a few minutes, recentering himself to prepare for the ritual he was about to face. When, at last, he felt the anger ebb away, he had gone to Hangar A and allowed himself to be escorted to his shuttle by the Knights. The journey to the planet’s surface hadn’t taken long, though the entry through the atmosphere was rough. The gravity was higher than the standard aboard the _Finalizer_ , and Kylo felt for the first few minutes that he was fighting to lift his feet up the long staircase that led to the temple. By the time they entered through the narrow, stone doorway, though, he had become accustomed to it.

The temple was a small structure, built of black stone weathered by the frequent storms. Inside it was dark, but the Knights produced portable illuminators to light their way. There were pictograms carved into the walls they passed depicting former Vessels and those who had performed the rite with them. Some were of the pair joined at the hands, others were more graphic. There had clearly been both male and female Vessels, though there appeared to be no pattern to which was chosen.

As they arrived at the terminus of the passageway, the Knights bid Kylo wait outside until they had prepared to room for him. They left him with an illuminator, with which he continued to examine the walls. There was no writing that he could read, but the illustrations made the acts required of the Vessel quite clear. Raising the illuminator to see a nearby pictogram, Kylo could see that the Vessel, a man, wore an expression of ecstasy as he was taken by the man behind him.

Kylo had heard there was pleasure to be had from being joined with another man, but he was skeptical at best. He had also heard that the first time was not particularly comfortable and was to be made as cursory as possible. He hoped that his partner would be considerate enough to keep his suffering to a minimum. After all, it seemed unlikely that the Knights would choose someone who would abuse him.

“Master Ren,” one of the Knights had said from the doorway. “We are ready for you.”

Taking a last look at the wall, Kylo had gone, resigned, into the chamber. Gone was the white, artifical light of the illuminators. It had been replaced by the golden glow of a wood fire and oil-dipped torches that lined the space. It smelled acrid, but as another of the Knights produced a censer, the scent was overpowered by smoky sweetness.

“Master, come,” said one Knight, and Kylo obeyed. She removed his mask, the pressure hissing as it released and was lifted away from his head. She set it down on a table draped over by a red cloth.

From behind him came another of the Knights, who began removing Kylo’s cowl. Kylo was perfectly capable of undressing himself, but when he tried, his hands were lifted gently away. So, he let them remove each layer of his clothing until he was standing bare. He had been seen naked by his Knights before, but having been treated so reverently, he was far more conscious of their gazes than he would have been under different, less ritualized circumstances.

The floor was cool under his feet as he was led to a sunken well in the corner of the room. One of the Knights handed him down into it as if he were likely to trip. When we was standing a head lower than the others, the Knights each picked up a brass pitcher and bore it over to him. He was given no warning before the first of them poured warm water over his head. He sputtered, wiping at his face and his now-sodden hair. Apparently bathing was a part of this rite.

Once again, he was prevented from doing anything himself. The Knights rubbed soap over his skin with slippery hands and scrubbed something smelling of mint into his hair. Admittedly, it felt good, but it was strange, too, to be so exposed. They washed him clean with clear water before wrapping him in absorbent towels and patting him dry. The ablutions refreshed him and released some of the tension that had built up in anticipation of this.

The Knights sat him down on a cushioned stool across from a mirror and one, taking up a bristled brush, began to run it through his wet hair. They were careful to avoid the prominent tips of his ears. It had been years since anyone had brushed his hair for him, not since Leia. Any remaining tightness in him melted away as the Knight worked, brushing until his hair was completely dry. When he looked at himself in the mirror, he was struck by how glossy it was. He rarely took such care with it.

“Master, come,” Knight had said when he was finished. He had taken Kylo by both hands and brought him to the dais on which he now stood.

They had brought out a number of vials, each full of oil and other scents. He recognized some of them, but most just blended together until he could no longer discern one from the other. He had nearly shied away when one of the Knights had brought a deadly-sharp pair of silver scissors close to his groin. She had laid a reassuring hand on his thigh before beginning to trim the hair around his cock. It was yet another thing he didn’t take much care with, but when she was finished, it was thinned and tamed. As she stepped away, they resumed oiling his body until he glistened, chanting low all the while.

Kylo’s head was muddled by the time they moved away. He blinked slowly, lethargically, eyes barely focused as two of the Knights returned with a silken, floor-length loincloth that would be belted at his hips to conceal his front, but nothing hung in the back over his buttocks. The belt was glinting with rubies, all refracting the light from the torches in red squares on the floor. The gold was chilly against his skin as one of the Knights fastened it around his waist.

Another brought a collar of matching red gems; golden chains hung down over his pectorals as it was put on. The rest of his chest was left bare, though jewel-encrusted cuffs were clasped at his wrists. Two feathered pauldrons were set on his shoulders, clipped onto the collar at his neck.

“Master, come,” said one of the Knights yet again. It seemed the only thing they could say.

They returned him to the stool, though this time they brought pots of cosmetics. Kylo had never been made up before, and had never thought he would be, but he couldn’t refuse, not when he had already endured this much preparation. The first pot was filled with kohl, which they used to line his eyes. He had to force himself to keep from blinking and smudging their work. They brushed it at the ends of his lashes, too, making them swoop and darken. They dusted pale powder over his entire face before brushing something red that glimmered over his eyelids and up to his brows. He hoped they were finished there, but they drew out a last pot of red paste, which they smeared down the center of his lips to his chin. It looked as if he was bleeding from the mouth.

They backed away then, as if to let Kylo admire himself in the mirror. He paused to look, shocked at how his darkened eyes stood out against a pale complexion. The red above them matched the paint on his lips. He wasn’t certain if it was meant to make him beautiful or startling, but it seemed to be a mix of both.

“Master—”

“Come,” Kylo said. “I know. I’m following.” He got up and trailed after the Knights. He feared yet another touch of jewels or cosmetics, but he was relieved to follow them into a different room.

The air was clearer there, less oppressive, and Kylo breathed it in deeply. It was cooler, too, though not cold. The chamber was still lit with torches, but there were also several hundred wax candles burning around the altar. There was a path through them behind it, though it looked it like the candles would fill it in as soon as Kylo passed along. It was so quiet that he nearly jumped as one of the Knights spoke:

“The Vessel is prepared. He must now take his place and await the one who will fill the Vessel.”

The Knights herded him toward the altar, and he went without protest. He set one foot in front of the other to navigate the narrow path to the raised platform on which the altar stood. The flat top was just at the level of his waist, and there were two depressions worn in the stone where his elbows and forearms would fit perfectly. There was a bottle of clear liquid that he assumed to be oil at the corner.

“Fucked like my ancestors before me,” he said to himself, humorlessly.

The Knights did not yet replace the candles behind him, but they retreated from the altar, taking up places around the perimeter of the chamber. They began to chant again. Kylo waited in the stillness, unsure of what was now expected of him. The minutes passed and nothing changed. Growing a little bored, Kylo took a deep breath and began a standing meditation. He was prepared for the slow trickle of the Force through him that he felt when he meditated, but his knees nearly gave way as his mind was buffeted with the strength of it. He cried out, grasping for the altar to steady himself.

“The Vessel shall be filled,” the Knights said together, an eerie invocation.

Kylo struggled to channel the Force through him, having never experience such a deluge before. The energy seemed to fight him at first, but as he applied every technique he knew to tame the Force, he managed to get it under control. Even then, he still felt like it was seeping out of his pores, vibrating through his chest with each beat of his heart. When he opened his mouth, his words burned.

“What next?” he asked.

“The Vessel must be filled,” the Knights replied. “Is he ready to receive the one who will fill him?”

Kylo’s body was crawling with sensation, a mix of pleasant tingles and discomfort, but he saw no sense in dragging this out unnecessarily. “Send him in,” he said.

The two Knights nearest the door went to it and pulled it open. “Come,” they said together.

Kylo’s vision was somewhat blurred at the edges, but as he set eyes on the man who came into the room, it cleared into sharp awareness. General Hux, dressed in soft, black trousers and a white shirt open at the collar, took a long step toward the altar. His feet were bare.

“ _Ren?_ ” he said, surprise audible.

His clipped, formal tone echoed around in Kylo’s head, making a shudder snake down his spine. He had an old Imperial accent. It was a hand-me-down from his father, a die-hard Imperial, but it still had a sharp edge to it that cut through Kylo agreeably.

“What are _you_ doing here?” Kylo managed to ask, with as much venom as he could muster. He could not think of someone he would hate to see him dressed up like a Corellian whore more than Hux.

“The Supreme Leader ordered me to rendezvous with your Knights planetside. I did that, and now here I am.” His gaze darted over Kylo, from barely-concealed groin to bedecked shoulders and made-up face. “What the kriff _is this?_ ”

“The Vessel must be filled,” said the Knight who stood just a step behind him.

Hux glared over his shoulder, jerking away to keep the Knight from touching him. “Yes, you’ve said that, but what does it _mean?_ ”

Kylo’s stomach twisted with shame. “They didn’t tell you…” He paused to swallow heavily, struggling to maintain his control over the Force. “What you’re supposed to do to me?”

“I’m afraid not,” Hux said, finally looking a little apprehensive. “But...I’m to _do_ something to you?”

Kylo didn’t bother to hold back the truth of the situation. Crude and stinging as it may have been, he spat, “You’re supposed to fuck me.”

Hux’s eyes went wide, the whites showing, and his mouth dropped opened. “ _What?_ ”

“You’re supposed to fill the Vessel,” Kylo continued harshly. “I’m the Vessel.” He watched as Hux gaped. His cheeks were filling with color, bright like his hair.

“Why me?” he asked when he had mostly recovered.

Before Kylo could reply that he didn’t have the slightest idea, one of the Knights said, “You are worthy of the Vessel. We have been watching you together for a very long time.” She took a step closer to Hux, and this time he didn’t flinch away. “And you desire him already.”

It was Kylo’s turn to gape. He stared at Hux, who was not denying it as Kylo might have thought he would. Hux detested him. He avoided him unless it was absolutely necessary for them to interact, and when it was, he was acerbic and cold. He had made no effort to get to know Kylo better or have any sort of protracted conversation with him in the five years they had been serving together aboard the _Finalizer_. That was not the way anyone acted if they wanted someone else.

“Even if I was amenable to this,” Hux said, slowly, “is he? I will not force myself on an unwilling partner.” He asked the Knights, but he turned to Kylo, studying him.

Kylo felt as if he had been kicked in the chest. He had gone into this thinking whomever the Knights had chosen was going to be aware of the situation and prepared to do his duty and go. But Hux was requesting his permission, making sure he wanted it. Kylo stopped, frozen as he considered his answer.

Hux looked good out of uniform, he realized, softer around the edges and more approachable. His hair was still severely styled, but he looked more tranquil in his loose-fitting clothing. And his bare feet were elegant, with high arches and slender toes. Kylo was struck; he was beautiful.

“I’m willing,” Kylo said, and it was not only because this rite was necessary.

Hux licked his lips, sucking the lower into his mouth for a moment. Kylo’s cock twitched and began to fill. He didn’t know what this sort of ritual entailed when it came to touches, but he wondered if he would be permitted to kiss Hux. The paint on his face would probably smear, tainting Hux, and the thought was stirring.

“I’m willing,” he said again. Slowly, he leaned down on the altar, putting his arms into the appointed place. “Hux.” Even at a distance, he saw Hux shiver.

“The Vessel must be filled,” said the Knights again. They touched Hux’s shoulder and pushed him lightly toward the altar. He took a shuffling step forward, but then seem to gain confidence. He tipped his head up as he often did, fixing his gaze on his target. Kylo felt the weight of it.

Hux wove his way through the candles as Kylo had, approaching the altar. Kylo stood, not quite ready to offer everything, not that Hux couldn’t see his bare ass already. He turned slightly as Hux stepped up next to him. He smelled like lemons. Blinking once at Kylo, he turned to look at the Knights in the room.

“Are they going to leave us?” he asked.

Kylo shook his head.

“Ah,” said Hux.

Kylo wasn’t sure how to reply, so he just stayed silent, looking Hux over. Hux stared back at him, and then, tentatively, he reached out to touch one of the chains that hung over Kylo’s chest.

“You look exquisite,” he said.

Kylo’s mouth popped open; he hadn’t expected praise. “I feel naked,” he said, glancing down at his exposed legs.

Hux gave him a one-sided smile, moving from the chain to the flesh of Kylo’s pectoral. “You nearly are. Are you ashamed?”

“A little,” Kylo said, holding his breath as Hux’s nail brushed the peak of his nipple.

“Whatever for?” Hux asked, trailing further down toward Kylo’s stomach. “You’re lovely like this.” He looked sharply up, meeting Kylo’s eyes. His green ones were alight. “Had I known this is what you hid under those foolish robes, it might have come to this far sooner.”

Kylo’s throat tightened, but he managed to say: “Do you really want me?”

Hux pressed his hand to Kylo’s belly, his thumb resting in his navel. He leaned in, putting his nose just millimeters from Kylo’s. “Rather badly.”

The light arousal Kylo had been feeling before exploded into life, fiery tendrils coursing through him. The place where Hux touched him burned. He craved more. Lifting his oiled hands, he took Hux’s face between them and kissed him. Unschooled, Kylo simply pressed their closed lips together. Hux allowed it for a time, but then Kylo felt him open his mouth and his tongue dart out to trace Kylo’s bottom lip. Kylo made a small, startled noise, but when Hux pushed again, he parted his lips and permitted Hux entrance.

His tongue was warm and slick, soft against Kylo’s. He was cautious at first, giving Kylo only brief licks into his mouth, but when Kylo brought his tongue up to meet his, Hux deepened the kiss in a way Kylo could not have imagined. He pulled Hux to him, wanting and wanting.

When they finally parted, Kylo was all but gasping. Hux, too, was out of breath, though he looked more composed than Kylo felt. His arms were around Kylo’s waist, his hands resting at the small of his back, just above his ass. Kylo wouldn’t have objected if he slid them farther down.

“You’re tentative,” Hux said, his voice low and surprisingly soft. “Is something wrong? If you don’t really want this, I’ll go. I’m sure they can find someone else to—”

“No,” said Kylo, putting a hand on Hux’s chest, just above his strongly beating heart. “Don’t go. It’s just…” He looked down bashfully. “I’ve never done this before.”

Hux’s mouth formed a round “O.” Kylo could feel the heat in his face, ashamed of his inexperience in a way he had not expected. It wasn’t supposed to go like this. He was meant to be taken without preamble, communing with the Force, not the man who would be inside him. But he couldn’t lie to Hux.

Stroking his back in a way that made Kylo want to lean into the touch, Hux asked, “As this Vessel, are you required to be virginal?”

“I don’t know,” Kylo replied. “They told me about as much as they told you. All I know is that I’m supposed to bend over and take your cock.”

Hux’s hands stilled, the nails digging into the flesh of Kylo’s back. “Of all the things I’ve ever thought you would say to me, that is not one of them.” He slid his fingers along the belt of Kylo’s loincloth. “Is there some requirement that this must be done quickly? I will enjoy it certainly, but are you permitted to be pleasured in kind?”

Kylo shot a look at the Knights. “Well?” he demanded.

The female spoke: “The Vessel must be filled, but time may be taken in the act.”

“Good,” said Hux, holding Kylo by the hips. “If this is your first time, Ren, I plan to make it memorable.” Guiding him, he turned Kylo toward the altar. Kylo started as he laid his hands on the insides of his thighs. “Spread your legs. You’ll need the support.”

Kylo’s stomach clenched in anticipation as he leaned down onto the altar. Adrenaline was surging through him in tandem with the raw Force, sensitising every nerve. With deliberate slowness, Hux brushed his palms down Kylo’s legs, crouching down as he did. He stayed in that position, but moved his hands back up to the crease where Kylo’s thighs met his buttocks. Hux took hold of each globe and pulled them gently apart. Kylo burned with fear and excitement at the exposure. No one had ever explored him so intimately.

“Beautiful,” Hux said. His breath washed over Kylo’s skin, warm and torturous.

Kylo cried out as he felt the wet drag of Hux’s tongue over his entrance and up the space between his cheeks. He pressed light kisses down the cleft until he reached Kylo’s entrance again. He circle the furl of muscle with the tip of his tongue and then laved over it with the flat.

“Kriff!” Kylo snarled. “What are you _doing?_ ”

“Do you not like it?” Hux asked, his voice muffled against Kylo’s ass. “I’ll stop if you don’t.”

Kylo looked over his shoulder, though he was only able to see the shock of Hux’s red hair. “I do, but...doesn’t that disgust you?”

“Not at all,” said Hux as he massaged Kylo’s inner thighs with his thumbs. “Your Knights ordered me to bathe, so I can only assume they did the same to you. You’re perfectly clean; I can taste the soap.” He lapped once at Kylo. “I happen to enjoy this a great deal, and it’s a good way to prepare you for my fingers, my cock.” Wrapping his soft lips around Kylo’s entrance again, he pushed his tongue against the muscle. “Relax for me.”

Kylo was wound so tight, he wasn’t sure he could do as he was asked, but he let out a breath and tried. The Force surged through him as he eased the tension in his body. He gasped audibly as Hux’s tongue slid into him.

His cock was so hard it ached, pushing the soft fabric of the loincloth out and leaving a small, wet stain on it. He wanted to reach down and touch himself to ease the suffering, but he needed to keep his arms braced on the altar or he might collapse. Hux was sliding his tongue in and out of Kylo now, each slick stroke driving him mad. He groaned as Hux reached between his legs and took his testicles in hand. He rolled them in his fingers, gently but with intent. Kylo dropped his head between his hands, barely able to breathe.

Sweat was breaking out all over him, slippery when combined with the oil. His legs were beginning to shake, his lower belly tightening with the beginnings of climax. And Hux hadn’t once touched his—

“Oh, kriff, Hux,” he hissed as long fingers came around his cock and gave a tight, languorous pump. He twitched and swelled even more.

“Say it again,” Hux said, pulling back from his ass. “My name.” When Kylo complied, he added “Good boy” before delving back into Kylo.

Kylo barked a cry as Hux stroked his cock with the same rhythm as he moved his tongue. Kylo’s mind was going blank, all the energy he had focused on Hux’s touch, his mouth. The flow of the Force heightened everything, too, until Kylo was barely hanging on to his sanity.

“Hux, I’m so close,” he said. “I can’t stop it. I’m…” He trailed off into incoherence as Hux tightened his grip on his cock, thumbing the underside where he was most sensitive. Kylo bore one more stroke, and then the last thread of his restraint snapped. White-hot bliss cut through him and he cursed with desperation as he came, sullying both Hux’s hand and the loincloth with his release. The pleasure seemed to last for hours, time blurring until it was unrecognizable. When Hux finally stilled, Kylo was shivering and inarticulate. He wasn’t sure he could have said his own name if he tried.

He felt it when Hux pulled back and got to his feet. His knees cracked slightly. It couldn’t have been comfortable to crouch down for so long. He let go of Kylo’s soft cock, withdrawing. Though he wasn’t sure he could trust his body not to betray him, Kylo lifted his head and turned slightly to look back at him. His mouth fell open as he watched Hux lick his fingers clean of Kylo’s release. He pushed them hungrily into his mouth, sucking each one until no traces of white remained.

With the same hand, he stroked Kylo’s hair. “Was that good for you, Ren?”

“Yes,” he managed to reply, though his voice nearly cracked.

Hux petted him like a treasured pet, smiling close-lipped. “You did very well. It’s stunning when you come apart.” He stepped close to Kylo, brushing the silky material of his trousers against his ass. He was hard beneath, long and somewhat narrower than Kylo was. Kylo couldn’t bite back the moan at the thought of that elegant cock sliding inside of him. If it felt anything like Hux’s tongue had, it would leave him gasping. When Hux moved away, Kylo chased him, seeking contact again.

Hux chuckled. “Eager for me already? Patience, Ren. We’ve a long way to go before you can take me.” He traced his finger down the cleft of Kylo’s ass to his entrance; he pushed at it, easing the tip of his finger inside. “You’ll have to take three up to the knuckle.”

Kylo swallowed heavily. “I can do it.”

“Oh, I know that,” said Hux, pressing his finger just a little deeper. “You’re going to be very good for me. But we have to start slowly.” He withdrew from Kylo. There was a rustling of fabric, and Hux’s shirt landed at Kylo’s feet. He pressed his naked chest to Kylo’s back, sliding in the oil and sweat. He was slighter than Kylo was, but burning hot. He reached around and circled Kylo’s nipples, making Kylo groan.

“You make such delightful sounds,” Hux said. “I can’t imagine how you’re going to whimper and beg when I’m inside you.”

“You think I’ll beg for you?” Kylo growled. He would not lower himself to that.

Hux hummed, rubbing his chest. “Perhaps not, but if you’re already in this state just from my tongue in your ass, you’re going to shatter when I fill you.”

Kylo shuddered. “Then get on with it.”

“Very well.” Reaching up to the corner of the altar where the clear oil sat in its bottle, Hux ran his fingertip down the silver spout before picking it up. He stepped back from Kylo far enough to push him back onto his elbows. Kylo went without protest. He waited for the space of a few breaths, but then he felt the slickness of Hux’s wet finger against him. Not wanting to give Hux the satisfaction of another moan, he bit his lip as Hux slid the finger into him.

He didn’t stop at the first knuckle this time, instead pushing up to the third. He stilled there for a moment before beginning to move the finger around inside of Kylo. It was a strange, invasive feeling, but Kylo took it well enough. Hux pulled out and then moved back in, fucking Kylo steadily with that single finger.

“You’re not so tight after you come,” Hux said. “It’s easier for you to relax into it. Do you think you can take more?”

“Do it,” said Kylo without hesitation. He was curious now, wanting to know what it felt like to be stretched. Oil dripped down his ass as Hux added more. It was cool and pleasant against Kylo’s heated skin. The intrusion that followed was less comfortable.

Though Hux’s fingers were narrow, two were filling. He moved them in and out as he had the first, but slowly he began to spread them, opening Kylo up more. Kylo pinched his eyes closed, willing himself to loosen up. He knew he had succeeded when Hux said, “There you are. Very good, Ren. How does that feel?”

“Fine,” Kylo replied through gritted teeth.

Hux ran a hand down his back to soothe him. “Just breathe.”

Kylo obeyed, and it helped some as Hux continued to scissor his fingers inside him. Gradually, the discomfort started to fade, and Kylo started to push onto Hux, taking him as deep as he could go. Hux held still and allowed him to ride his fingers at his own pace. Kylo let the mix of potent Force energy and the feeling of Hux’s touch run through him, losing himself in it.

“Do you think you’re ready for a third?” Hux asked.

Kylo nodded lamely. “Go on.” He finally did cry out when Hux added another finger, though there wasn’t much pain. Hux moved slowly, but spreading his fingers, began to open Kylo up in earnest. He made quiet noises of approval as he worked, giving little snatches of praise. Kylo preened under them; he was rarely told he was good or pretty or enticing. Hux hardly seemed the type to be a kind lover, and yet he handled Kylo with a kind of care that Kylo never would have guessed he had the capacity to show.

Kylo had been keeping his eyes downcast to the surface of the altar, concentrating on the feelings he was experiencing, but he glanced up briefly to see the Knights. They were standing as still as statues around the room, hands folded behind their backs and heads turned to watch as Kylo was debauched in front of them. He should have been humiliated to have an audience, but instead he thrilled. Arching his back in a show of promiscuous enjoyment, he said to Hux, “More.”

“I can give you four if you like,” Hux said, “but I think you’re ready to take me. Would you like that, Ren? To be filled at last?”

The word was out of Kylo’s mouth before he could think to rein it in: “Please.”

Hux made a deep, satisfied sound. “You broke before I expected. Do you know how intoxicating that is?” He spread his fingers deep inside Kylo. “You’re irresistible like this, wet and open for me.” He stroked his free hand over Kylo’s hair, and Kylo pressed up into the touch. “Give me your hand.”

Kylo reached back, and Hux took hold of his wrist. He poured oil generously over his fingers.

“You’re going to keep yourself spread while I get ready,” Hux said. “Can you do that?”

“Yes,” said Kylo. It was bizarre to slide his three fingers into himself, but inside it was slick and warm. He spread the fingers, preserving the openness Hux had created. From behind him he heard Hux undo the fastenings of his trousers and push them down his legs. He kicked them aside. When he stepped back up to Kylo, his bare cock pressed against his ass. It was slippery with oil.

“You may take your hand away now,” Hux said.

Kylo did as he was told, leaving himself empty. But as soon as he was clear, he felt the press of the tip of Hux’s cock against his entrance. He bit his lip hard enough to hurt.

“The Vessel must be filled,” the Knights chanted, filling the room with their voices.

“Yes,” Kylo and Hux said at the same time as Hux pushed into him.

Kylo gripped the edge of the altar fiercely as he stretched to accommodate Hux’s cock. It was wider and far longer than his fingers had been. There was a slight sting as he continued to fill Kylo, but there was pleasure, too. At last, when the soft hair between his legs was flush with Kylo’s ass, he paused and let out a deep sigh.

“Perfect,” he said.

Despite having come already, Kylo’s cock jumped at that and the feeling of Hux inside him. It began to fill again as Hux drew out slowly and pushed back in. Kylo groaned at the drag. Hux wrapped his oil-slick fingers around Kylo’s hips, canting him up to get a different angle. Kylo rose up onto his toes.

“ _Kriff!_ ” he cried as Hux struck a place inside him that sent electric shocks through his entire body.

“Ah, just there, then,” said Hux, sounding pleased. He pulled out and drove back in, hitting the spot again. Kylo did just what Hux had predicted: he whined with need. “That’s it, Ren. You’re going to come for me again.”

Kylo took a stuttering breath, fighting to keep the last shreds of his dignity intact. “I can’t.”

“Oh, yes, you can,” Hux whispered, leaning down over Kylo’s back and bringing himself even deeper. Kylo shook as Hux took his half-hard cock in his hand again. “You have it in you. You’ll be screaming when I’m done with you.” He slammed into Kylo in a hard thrust. Kylo’s eyes began to water.

With one hand wrapped around Kylo’s hip and the other around his cock, Hux set a punishing pace. The slap of skin on skin echoed around the chamber, punctuated by Hux’s grunts and Kylo’s groans. The tears were shaken from Kylo’s eyes, spilling down his cheeks. It wasn’t out of pain, but every part of him was roiling with overwhelming sensation, and it was almost too much to bear. His hold on the Force was slipping with every passing moment, making his head seem so full he could hardly hear. His heart was thundering in his chest, pulsing with energy and fervor.

“Kriff, Ren,” Hux hissed in his ear. “I can feel you getting close. You are, aren’t you? You’re bearing down on me. Ah! _Fuck._ ” He bucked against Kylo, hitting him exactly right.

Kylo threw back his head, a cry tearing from his throat. He spilled himself again, but even more, his body vibrated with the power of the orgasm, the combined stimulation of his cock and the place inside him. The world seemed to shift and waver around him, his vision whiting out. Behind him, Hux was relentless, fucking him furiously as he panted.

“The Vessel must be filled.”

“Kriff, _yes,_ ” Hux growled as he gave a last, forceful thrust. He buried himself in Kylo, spilling into him with a long groan, cock throbbing.

The raw Force welled up once again in Kylo, enveloping his consciousness. He could feel the warmth of Hux inside, adding to the slick mess they had made with the oil. He was full of him and with that the vitality of the Force. It was exhilarating. When Hux tried to pull away, Kylo grabbed him and made him stay inside him.

“Not yet,” he said, voice gravelly.

Hux conceded, rubbing Kylo’s back. It was calming, bringing Kylo down from the high of their coupling. The flow of the Force began to ebb, and Hux started to go soft inside of Kylo. In time, he just slipped free. Wetness dripped down the backs of Kylo’s thighs, starting to cool as it left his body. Hux trailed his forefingers up through it before offering them to Kylo. He hesitated, but then Kylo opened his mouth. The taste was salty and sharp, but not overly objectionable. Hux smiled darkly before looking over Kylo’s shoulder at the Knights.

“Has the Vessel been sufficiently filled for you?” he asked.

“The ritual is complete,” the female Knight replied. “You are excused.”

Hux cocked a condescending brow. “I’m to use him and then be sent away? No. He needs to be cleaned and seen to. I imagine you’re meant to do it, but I will. _You_ are excused.”

The Knights remained in place for a beat, but then began to retreat toward the door. Kylo watched them disappear and close the door behind them, leaving him and Hux alone in the chamber.

“Is there somewhere we can wash up?” Hux asked, fingers grazing his shoulder.

Kylo turned sharply, surprised at the light, almost affectionate touch. “The next room over. I think there’s some clean water.”

Hux frowned. “A bath would be best. It will ease the soreness for you.”

“We don’t have one,” said Kylo. He was starting to feel a bit tender and warm water to soak in sounded good.

“Very well,” Hux said. “Come on then.” He picked his discarded clothes up with one hand and laced the fingers of the other with Kylo’s. Kylo followed him mutely through to the other chamber.

The Knights had fortunately filled the brass pitchers with water again, and when Kylo felt it, it was still warm. He and Hux carried them over to the bathing well and began to wash themselves. They didn’t speak much, but tacitly agreed that Hux would be scrubbing Kylo clean. He was delicate about it, wiping Kylo’s thighs and the cleft of his ass with a soft cloth.

When they were finished, they stepped out of the well to retrieve their towels. Kylo almost smiled as Hux’s hair stuck up in all directions after he had rubbed it dry. It was the first time Kylo had seen him at all unkempt, and it was affecting. He wanted to see it more often.

“Hux,” he said as Hux was pulling on his trousers.

“Yes, Ren?”

“What happens now?”

Hux looked up, brows raised. “What do you mean?”

Kylo fisted his hands, uncertain. “I know you just did this because it was, ah, an occasion. Is it something we’re just going to forget?”

Hux left off fastening his trousers, walking across to Kylo with them barely hanging off his hips. Kylo could see the trail of fiery hair leading to his groin.

“Do you want it to be forgotten?” Hux asked. “It was certainly done under particular circumstances. If you’d prefer to put that behind you, I won’t object.”

“Oh,” Kylo replied lamely, lowering his gaze. Two fingers came beneath his chin, lifting his face.

“Ren,” said Hux. “Kylo. I’d rather not forget it, if it’s the same to you.”

Kylo lit up from the inside out. “You want to do it again?”

Hux leaned in and pressed a kiss to his lips. “Many times, if you’re willing.”

Kylo wrapped his arms around Hux’s waist. “I’m willing.”

**Author's Note:**

> More sin on [tumblr](http://gefionne.tumblr.com/)


End file.
